


always

by AngelicSigils



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, sorry oh my god, this is awful im so sorry jesus christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an unfortunate turn of events</p>
            </blockquote>





	always

**Author's Note:**

> fuck im so sorry haha dedicated to mamacarwood aka max on tumblr

Ron was hit. There was a sniper aiming for Lipton.  Ron felt his heart lurch feet moving, heard Winters yelling for him to stop but it didn’t matter. None of it mattered, only Carwood. _Carwood, Carwood, Carwood, have to get there first, can’t let him get hurt, too important, can’t let him get hurt._ “Captain Speirs what’s-” Lipton started and Ron shoved him out of the way just as bullets tore into his torso.

He heard Winters cry of “Speirs!” and Ron knew that he was likely being held back by Nixon and possibly even Colonel Sink. Ron felt blood seeping through his coat and stared, dazed, at Carwood’s horrified face. He tried to cover the blood, wanted Carwood to stop looking at him like that. “Sir!”

“It’s alright, Lipton.” Ron murmured as reassuringly as he could manage, feeling tired. His head lolled and his vision was getting blurry. “I’ll be fine.” He pressed harder to the bullet holes and felt Carwood’s hands on top of his, pressing down.

“It’s going to be alright, sir, you’ll be fine. We’ll get you some help- _MEDIC! MEDIC OVER HERE_! It’s all going to be fine.” Carwood said, panic growing with every word. “We’ll get you to an aid station and then stateside, yeah?” His voice was shaking. Ron decided he didn’t like it.

He patted Carwood’s face with bloodstained hands, shushing him. “I’m fine.” He slurred. He could barely focus on anything anymore. “I’m fine.” Ron repeated, hands slipping to Carwood’s shoulders and shaking weakly.

“It’ll be okay.” Carwood covered his worry with false determination.

Ron felt cold. “I’m already okay.” He said feebly. Carwood stared at him, hands still pressing tightly over the damage to his abdomen. “Always-” Ron paused to spit out some blood. “Always loved you.” He slumped over onto Carwood’s shoulder. He could feel Carwood shaking.

“I love you too.” Carwood said. He sounded hysterical. “Can you hear me? Ron? Ron! Please don’t- oh, God! Please!” He shook Ron’s shoulders, patted his face. When Ron didn’t respond, he tried to call for Roe, but knew it was too late. So he gathered Ron into his arms and cried into his hair, until Roe along with Winters came to pull him away.

Later, Doc wiped the blood from his face and looked at him sympathetically. Winters stepped out from behind him. He took Carwood’s hand and pressed something cold and metallic into it. “I’m sorry.” He said. Carwood only nodded, feeling numb. Winters patted him on the shoulder and beckoned Roe to come with him, probably trying to give Carwood some space. He opened his hand. _Ron’s dog tags_. He closed his fist around them tightly and then put them around his neck. He never took them off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are cool! find me on tumblr @lewisn1xon, tell me how much u hate me 4 this >:)


End file.
